


[Podfic] So Much to Show You by DesireeArmfeldt

by fire_juggler



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> It's too clear and precise to be a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So Much to Show You by DesireeArmfeldt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Much to Show You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811806) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



> Many thanks to DesireeArmfeldt for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/so_much_to_show_you.mp3)

## Length:

00:12:34 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/so_much_to_show_you-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 12.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/so_much_to_show_you-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
